ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
Kai is the current Elemental Master of Fire and the former leader of the Ninja team, he is also Nya's older sister. Kai is full of fire and is one of the strongest of the ninja. History Way of the Ninja: ' Kai is seen with his sister Nya forging weapons at their blacksmith shop, Four Weapons in the small town of Ignacia, when an old man named Wu approaches him to become a ninja Kai declines and continues forging until a group of skeletons invaid his town and take his younger sister Nya. Later the old man named Sensei Wu tells Kai the story of Ninjago's creation before Kai joins Wu and begins training at the Monestary of Spinjitzu to learn the Art of Spinjitzu. '''The Golden Weapons: ' Kai meets his team which consists of the Ninja of Ice: Zane, the Ninja of Lightning: Jay and the leader of the Ninja, Cole the Ninja of Earth, the four of them with Wu enter the Caves of Despair to find the Scythe of Quakes one of the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu used by the The First Spinjitzu Master, Wu and his evil brother Garmadons Father and the creator of Ninjago, they later retrieve the Shruikens of Ice and the Nunchuck's of lightning. '''King of Shadows: Kai is with the Ninja in a jungle near the Fire Temple where the fourth Golden Weapin resides. Kai is woken up by Garmadon's shadow who is pretending to be his sister Nya, he is later luired to the Fire Temple where he saves his sister and gains the Sword of Fire. Weapons of Destiny: ' Kai and the other Ninja use the Dragon guardians of the weapons to drill their way into The Underworld where Wu has gone, Kai and the other Ninja do the Tornado of Creation before regrouping with Wu and watching as Garmadon escapes The Underworld. '''Rise of the Snakes: ' Kai and his team rush to Jamanakai Village and return the stolen sweets that have been stolen by Garmadons son Lloyd, later when Lloyd releases the Serpentine, Kai is one of the Ninja fighting them. '''Home: Kai attacks Lloyd's treehouse before the Hypnobrai burn down the Monastery of Spinjitzu when he and the others get angry with Zane, they later admire him for finding the Destiny's Bounty. Snakebit: '.Kai helps Jay retrieve his parents and find the anti-venom from the Fangpyre staff before attacking Lloyd. '''Never Trust A Snake: ' Kai helps rescue the children of the Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys from Lloyd and Pythor while trying to learn Sensei Wu's lesson, What is the best way to defeat your enemy. 'Can of Worms ' Kai and Jay head into the Toxic Bogs before they are trapped by the Venomari, Kai later helps stop the Serpentine from uniting. 'The Snake King: ' Kai drops Lloyd off at an arcade store before Lloyd is captured by the Serpantine, later he and the other Ninja fight Samurai X in the Snake Pit and he uncovers the Samurai's identity. '''Tick Tock: Kai assits Zane when he is searching through Birchwood Forest he later comforts Zane after finding out he is a nindroid. Once Bitten, Twice Shy: Kai, Cole and Zane search for one of the fangblades while battling Pythor and the rest of the Serpantine, they later watch as Jay finds his True Potential. The Royal Blacksmiths: Kai helps Cole win the Blade Cup by peforming in the talent show, he later battles Pythor and watches as Cole unlocks his True Potential. The Green Ninja: Kai tries to get the third fangblade from the Fire Temple to prove he is The Green Ninja, later he saves Lloyd, unlocks his True Potential and reveals the identity of The Green Ninja. All of Nothing Kai and the other Ninja are caught during a attempt to steal the fangblades, however he later finds a way to escape. Rise of the Great Devourer: Kai invaids the Serpentine Train with the other Ninja and later watches the Great Devourer consume Wu and Pythor. Day of the Great Devourer: Kai leads the Ninja into battle with the Great Devourer, he later watches as Garmadon destroys the Great Devourer. Darkness Shall Rise: Kai rebuilds Ninjago City while trying to find a place to live and train Lloyd, he later gets a day job as a party worker to pay for the Ninja's Heroes Suite. Pirates vs Ninja: Kai fights off the Pirates along with the other Ninja while meeting Dareth. Double Trouble: Kai and his fellow Ninja are trapped by the children of Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys, and must fight evil versions of themselves created by Garmadon's Mega Weapon. Ninja-Ball Run: Kai along with the other Ninja enter the Ninja Ball Run to try and save Dareths Mojo Dojo. Child's Play: Kai along with the other Ninja are turned into kids and must defeat a resurrected Grundel but may risk Lloyd's future. Wrong Place, Wrong Time Kai and the other Ninja travel back to the events of the Pilot to try and stop Garmadon from changing the past. The Stone Army: The Ninja and Kai meet Misako, Lloyd's mum before they learn about the Overlord and the Stone Army, later Kai assists Lloyd in defeating the Giant Stone Warrior. The Day Ninjago Stood Still: ''' Kai and the rest of the Ninja fight off the Stone Army while evacuating the people of Ninjago City. '''The Last Voyage: Kai meets Dr. Julien for the first time and helps Zane defeat the Laviyathen. Island of Darkness: Kai and the Ninja find the Temple of Light and help Lloyd find his true power. The Last Hope Kai helps Misako gain Garmadons, Helmet of Shadows and later helps her return it to the perch, however their mission fails and The Stone Army take Kai's sister Nya. Return of the Overlord: Kai and the other Ninja fight a corrupted Nya, while Lloyd tries to stop his father Garmadon. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master: Kai helps Lloyd up the staircase before pushing him forward so he could fight a coruupted Nya, he later has a speech. The Surge: Kai helps the Ninja carry the Borg Statue before they find out it holds Techno Blades and New ninja outfiits, Kai later gains a new air viechle and helps Wu get the Techno Blades out of New Ninjago City. The Art of the Silent Fist: Kai attends Garmadon's lesson before the fight a group of Nindroids. Afterwards the head to Ninjago's power source to turn off all power in Ninjago. Blackout: Kai and the other Ninja help build a jetpack at Jay's parents before they are attacked by Nindroids, Kai faces off against an evil Wu. The Curse of The Golden Master: While Kai and the Ninja are searching for the mysterious white scaled Serpentine theif, they encounter Skales who tells them the Prophecy of the Golden Master before they are attacked by Nindroids to distract them from Saving Lloyd. Enter the Digiverse: Kai and the other three Ninja enter the virtual video Game world known as the Digiverse to destory the Overlord. Codname: Arcturus: Kai uses the X1 Ninja Charger to fight, Pythor and Cryptor and later he finds out the Overlord is alive before being captured by Pythor. Afterwards he is saved by the Ninja and they enter into the atmosphere of space to stop the Nindroids. The Void: Kai and the other Ninja stowaway on the Nindroids spaceship, when they land they begin looking for Golden Weapons which landed far away from Earths atmosphere. The Titanium Ninja: ''' Kai helps fight the Golden Master with the Stone Warrior Armour, he later mourns Zane's death. '''The Invitation: Lloyd finds Kai at Yang's Tavern where he has become the Red Shogun however after a lot of persuading, Kai rejoins the Ninja and travels to Chen's island to compete in the Tournament of Elements. Only One Can Remain: Kai battle's Karlof the master of Metal for a Jadeblade, later he and the other Ninja learn what the Tournament of Elements is really about. Versus: Kai battles Ash, Master of Smoke for a Jadebalde before he has to watch the fight between Jay and Cole. Ninja Roll: ''' Kai assists Lloyd in his battle against Chamille. Kai tells Skylor, Master of Amber and the rest of the Elemental Masters about Chen's power stealing, and they later join into an allience. '''Spy For A Spy: Kai watches as Chen breaks up the alliance, the Ninja are then informed by Nya that there is a spy in their group, Kai and Lloyd later check people's backs for the tatoo of the Anacondrai. Spellbound: Kai groups with Skylor to find his sister Nya on the Island, Kai later finds out Skylor is Chen's daughter however Chen stops his escape. The Forgotten Element: Kai has his powers stolen but Skylor vouches for him and asks her father to spair him, Chen later lures Kai into trusting him by offering to reveal secrets about his parents. The Day of the Dragon: Kai finds Skylor, however they are kidnapped and Skylor's powers are used to turn Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists into Anacondrai. Kai later summons a Elemental Fire Dragon to help him and an Anacondrai Skylor escape. The Greatest Fear of All: The Ninja and the Elemental Masters return to Ninjago on their Dragon, Kai introduces Skylor to the rest of his team. Later Kai heads off to stop a noodle truck however he looses control of his dragon and he finds it is a trap. The Corridor of Elders: Kai helps the Elemental Masters fight the Anacondrai. Kai watches as Garmadon is banished to the Cursed Realm. Winds of Change: Kai teases Lloyd about Lloyd's new Leadership position, Kai becomes agrivated when Morro posesses Lloyd. Ghost Story: After a battle with Morro, Kai and the Ninja learn that Morro is looking for the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master and after reviewing footage of a thief named Ronin who stole the first key to finding the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master, Kai leads the Ninja into Stiix however they end up fighting a ghost. Stiix and Stones: Kai helps negotiate with Ronin and then helps the Ninja with their job in Stiix. The Temple On Haunted Hill: ''' Kai is forced by Sensei Yang to overcome his fear of water, he then helps Zane and Jay with their fears. '''Peek-A-Boo: Kai helps Cole overcome his new ghost body, he also helps the Ninja fight the ghosts, before doing Airjitzu into the heart of the Blind Man's Eye and crossing into the Cloud Kingdom. Kingdom Come: Kai and the Ninja meet Fenwick the master writer of Destiny in Cloud Kingdom, Kai later fights off Morro and gains the Sword of Sanctuary before returning to the Bounty. The Crooked Path: Kai and the Ninja set up traps at Wu's Tea farm in order to prevent Ghost invasions. Kai then helps fight off Ronin who steals the Sword of Sanctuary, however it ends up being a trap. Grave Danger: ''' The Ninja arrive at the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master and after completing all three tests and gaining the Realm Crystal, Kai has to pick whether to keep the Realm Crystal or save Lloyd. '''Cursworld, Part 1: Kai helps Nya with her new Ninja powers, Kai later helps Lloyd get to the Realm Crystal, however Kai watches as Lloyd is sucked into the Preeminent. Curseworld Part 2: Kai and the other Ninja fight off the Preeminent before fleeing Stiix, Kai watches as Lloyd returns to battle Morro and Nya unlocks her True Potential. Infamous: Kai, begins boasting about his new found fame, soon after he is with the other Ninja before they leave Stiix. Puplic Enemy Number One: Kai and the other Ninja meet at the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Later on Kai and Nya group together and try to stay out of the way of the police before they are inprisoned by Ronin. Enkrypted: Kai and the other Ninja arrive at Kryptarium Prison where they try to reason and state their case. Later Kai litsens to Captain Soto's story about Nadakhan the Djinn. Misfortune Rising: Kai and Jay fight off the Sky Pirates until Kai is kidnapped by Nadakhan and is imprisoned in his Sword of Souls Operation Land-Ho: Kai is freed from the Sword of Souls after Jay rescues him. The Way Back: ''' Kai helps Jay defeat Nadakhan, however he moruns when Nya dies, Jay turns back time and Kai does not remeber anything about Season 6: Skybound '''Day of the Departed: Kai and Nya celebrate the life of their parents before the possesed mannequin of Chen attacks them. Kai and Nya defeat Chen and regroup at the Ninjago Museum of History before realising the forgot Cole, they later return to the Temple of Airjitzu. The Hands of Time: Kai goes with the other Ninja to check out the time displacment at the Monestary, they later arrive and Kai helps 'defeat' Acronix. The Hatching: Kai helps defeat a Vermillion Warrior before finding a collapsed Zane. A Time of Traitors: Kai goes to the Ninjago Museum of History to ask Dr. Saunders about the Vermillion Helmet he found however in the process, Kai finds out Dr. Saunders is Krux who reveals to Kai his parents were traitors. Scavangers: Kai, helps Master Wu with his rapid aging (unknown to him) and later he regroups with the rest of the Ninja after snobbing off Lloyd. They then defeat the Vermillion who are trying to steal metal. A Line in the Sand: Kai helps the Ninja fight the Vermillion at Mega Monster Amusement Park before they head off to the eastern Sea of Sand where the second Slow-Motion Timeblade is. The Attack: Kai studies Ninjago history books until the Vermillion attack the Temple of Airjitzu, Kai and Nya recall memories of when they were little and destroy the Buffmillion. Secrets Discovered: Kai leaves the team to return to his old blacksmith shop and try to find out if his parents were indeed traitors, he later asks Skylor for advice before regrouping with Nya. Pause and Effect: Kai and Nya regroup with the Ninja and are tasked with finding Acronix and Krux, while looking for Acronix and Krux, Kai finds a Blacksmith shop and finds his dad: Ray forging Vermillion Weapons. Kai attacks his father until his mother comes in and tells Kai the truth about their 'betrayal'. Kai and Nya are later told about the location of the fourth Timeblade before Acronix and Krux enter and blackmail them to retrieve it on Wu's life. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea: Kai and Nya create a Fusion Dragon and enter into the Port Town of Homo Mezu which is in the Boiling Sea. They retrieve the Fourth Timeblade only to be tricked and stranded. Later Kai and Nya along with Wu and their Parents return to Acronix and Krux's base where they drop off Ray and Maya and enter the Time Vortex. Lost in Time: Kai and Nya follow Acronix and Krux to the moment when their younger-selves entered the Time Vortex and re-battle the Elemental Alliance. Kai and Nya help until the gain the Reversal Time Blade and reverse Wu's aging after that the follow the Time Twins into the Time Vortex however Wu drops Kai and Nya into the present time. Kai and Nya fall out of the Vortex and cure their father then they dub Lloyd, Master Lloyd. The Mask of Deception: Kai points out that Lloyd has grown up, he later helps Nya guard the palace. The Jade Princess: Kai helps Nya fight Ultra Violet. Later after the Palace is blown up and Hutchins and Harumi's Adopted parents are killed, Kai assures Harumi that they will find the people responsible for the Palace being blown up. The Oni and The Dragon: Kai comes up with a plan to interrogate Luke Cunningham , a member of the Sons of Garmadon, although Kai stays on the Bounty while Cole and Zane do the interrogating. Snake Jaguar: Kai helped Nya build and give Zane his bike. Dead Man's Squall: Kai reels Zane into the Bounty, later on Jay accidentally stabs Kai with a fork after trying to get his meatball. Kai helped the Ninja fight Samurai X and helped Nya slow down the Bounty's fall. The Quiet One: Kai realises that Wu is the baby and then later finds out Harumi is the Quiet One. Game of Masks: Kai takes charge of the Ninja and tries to stop Harumi, however he is interupted by The Giant Crab. Dread on Arrival: Kai drives his underwater submarine called Kartana V11 to get the Ninja underneath the palace where Harumi plans to ressurect Lord Garmadon. Later Kai helps the Ninja defeat Harumi. True Potential: Kai informs Lloyd on not to face his father, later he watches as Lloyd battles Garmadon. Big Trouble Little Ninjago Kai takes charge of the Ninja and gives up a bit of his power to save Lloyd. Kai later battles Lord Garmadon and his Colossus before the Bounty is destroyed by the Colossus however they escape to the first realm.